The present invention relates generally to a method for enhancing the ability to separate adjacent food slices such as cheese slices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of producing raised areas or depressions on food slices to enhance the separation of adjacent slices in a stack of slices.
Cheese has played an important role in satisfying the dietary needs of many persons in our society. As used herein, the term "cheese" refers to all types of cheese products that are derived from natural cheese and are typically produced from a molten state and formed into a web. Such products include processed cheese, processed cheese food and processed cheese spread. Typically, such products are sold in stacks of discrete slices.
As used herein, the term "process cheese" refers to cheese that is made by grinding one or more varieties of natural cheese. The ground cheese is then heated and mixed with an emulsifying agent. The ground cheese mixture is then processed until it is homogeneous and exhibits a plastic consistency.
As used herein, the term "process cheese food" refers to a cheese product that is generally formed using the same components and procedure as process cheese. However, cheese food may include additional dairy ingredients, such as cream, milk, or whey. The fat concentration in process cheese food is typically between 23 and 50 percent by weight and the moisture level is up to 44 percent by weight.
As used herein, the term "process cheese spread" refers to a cheese product that is generally similar to process cheese food. However, process cheese spread has a fat level of between 20 and 50 percent by weight and a moisture level of up to 60 percent by weight.
It has been found that packaging cheese in the form of slices makes cheese more convenient for many types of consumption. The ability to produce and market cheese slices has been limited to relatively few types of cheese because of problems relating to adjacent cheese slices sticking together. When the cheese slices stick together, it becomes difficult or impossible for a consumer to separate adjacent cheese slices without damaging the cheese slices.
The ability to package stacks of cheese slices has been found to depend on the concentration of aged cheese used to formulate the ground cheese mixture. As the level of aged cheese is increased, it becomes increasingly more difficult to separate adjacent process cheese slices because the cheese slices tend to stick together to a greater extent. The ability to separate adjacent cheese slices has also been found to decrease when the cheese contains lower levels of fat.
Various methods have been used to prevent undesirable sticking between adjacent cheese slices. For example, separating adjacent cheese slices with a piece of paper or individually wrapping the cheese slices prevents adhesion of adjacent cheese slices. However, these methods increase the cost of manufacturing the cheese slices and necessitate the use of additional materials that must be disposed of after the cheese slices are consumed.
It is also known that applying a coating on the surface of cheese slices reduces adhesion between adjacent cheese slices. One such method is disclosed in Warwick U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,574. Warwick describes applying a thin coating of starch or a mixture of starch and gum to the cheese slices. It is also known that applying a thin layer of oil to the cheese slice enhances the ability to separate adjacent cheese slices. A drawback of applying substances to the cheese slices is that it is difficult to find substances that do not detrimentally affect the taste or other characteristics of the cheese slices.
Yet another technique, which is disclosed in Goldbach U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,518, includes using a corrugated knife to slice natural cheese into corrugated slices. Goldbach indicates that the natural cheese slices are preferably stacked with the corrugations on adjacent natural cheese slices oriented in a transverse relationship. The transverse corrugation arrangement reduces contact between adjacent natural cheese slices and thereby enhances the ability to separate adjacent natural cheese slices.